


Sidequest

by Aebee



Category: Seuls (Bande Dessinée)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aebee/pseuds/Aebee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sidequest

La besace s’est fermée avec un cliquetement des sangles, le métal des boucles reflétant la faible lumière produite par la lanterne. Sean jeta un dernier regard rapide à la carte avant de la ranger dans sa poche. Il râlait entre ses dents, déjà saoulé par le trajet du jour. C'était bien l'un des plus pénibles qu'il devait effectuer de toute la semaine: trois villages en un après-midi et la moitié du nord de la province avec ses bourgs éloignés les uns des autres le soir et la nuit. Même s'il devait juste récupérer les ordres d'assassinats et prendre des nouvelles des responsables locaux, ça restait tout de même beaucoup de temps passé sur les routes à prier pour que la capricieuse ne l'envoie pas dans un fossé la tête la première. L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux en grognant à cette seule pensée.  
Sac à l'épaule, il passa rapidement la cachette en revue. Le lit est vide, la literie mise à l'abri dans un coffre, toutes les bougies éteintes, un coup d'œil sur la table de nuit lui rappela d'apporter des allumettes la prochaine fois... Une dernière vérification, l'ouverture du passage souterrain menant à l'antre était bien libre d'accès au cas où Ophélie devait l'emprunter. Il se dirigea vers la crevasse par laquelle la lumière du soleil perçait en fin rayons. Le garçon y fit d'abord passer son sac avant de se glisser hors de la planque, jurant quand la pierre écorcha un peu ses bras. C'était bien l'une des rares fois où il était heureux de la situation de la province. Si jamais il prenait quelques kilos, il ne pourrait même plus passer.  
L'adolescent vida le reste de sa gourde sur le feu de camp encore fumant du petit déjeuner, prévoyant de la remplir à la prochaine halte. Poursuivant sa routine, il allait dégager la capricieuse des fourrés où il l'avait cachée quand, brisant ce train-train quotidien comme une pierre aurait explosé une fenêtre, une petite voix s'éleva de nulle part. 

"Hé, garçon !" 

Il ne parvint pas à retenir un hurlement. Une main sur son cœur frénétique et l'autre saisissant le couteau à sa ceinture, il fit volte-face, ne vit rien... Puis, il baissa les yeux. Une gosse. Une toute petite gosse, il ne lui donnait pas plus de sept ans. Mais surtout, une inconnue. Il avait assez traversé la province en long, large et en travers pour connaître tous les sabbatois, au moins de vue. Cette petite, il ne la reconnaissait pas du tout et ses vêtements indiquaient clairement qu'elle n'était pas de la région. Les grands yeux noirs de la fillette ne quittaient plus l'adolescent, comme si elle essayait de lire ses pensées. 

"T'es qui ? Tu vis là-dedans ?" demanda la gamine d'un ton curieux en désignant la grande paroi rocheuse  
"Toi, t'es qui ??" les doigts de l'adolescent se crispèrent sur le manche du couteau "Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?!"  
"Tu réponds d'abord !"  
"Pardon?"  
"J'ai demandé la première, donc tu dois répondre d'abord !"  
"Qu'est-ce que-"  
"J'dirai plus rien tant que t'auras pas répondu !" 

Elle gonfla ses joues comme un hamster, imitant probablement une quelconque moue boudeuse. Le baroudeur soupira, ses muscles se détendant un peu. Il espérait que ce n'était vraiment qu'une gamine et pas une ruse vicieuse de la part de Néosalem ou autre. Même si, au fond, il se doutait bien que l'empire ne se fatiguerait pas avec des plans farfelus comme ça. Ils attaqueraient de front, comme d'habitude. 

"Je m'appelle Sean" souffla-t-il "Et non, je fais que passer"  
La petite reprit une expression radieuse et tendit la main "Moi, c'est Delilah ! Enchantée !" 

L'assassin plissa les yeux, encore méfiant. Le visage de la petite tomba et elle pencha la tête sur le côté, confuse. 

"Faut serrer la main"  
"Oui, oui..." 

Il s'exécuta, sourcillant d'un air amusé quand la petite essaya de refermer ses doigts le plus fort possible sur ceux de Sean. Il reprit cependant son air sérieux quand il se souvint qu'il manquait encore une réponse à sa question. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'es pas de la province, pas vrai ?"  
"Nan ! J'voyage avec ma grande sœur !"  
Il fronça les sourcils, toujours méfiant "Qui irait à Sabbatacle de son plein gré ?"  
"Ah mais pas ici ! On était dans l'autre ville, à côté. Je suis sortie me promener mais maintenant je sais plus où est l'auberge"  
"L'autre ville... À côté...? Tu peux préciser ?"  
"Je sais plus le nom" elle pinça les lèvres, son visage s'échauffant tandis qu'elle essayait de se souvenir "E...va"  
"Qui?"  
"Non, non! A... la... Ba... Ava... La..." 

Sean observa le vide un moment avant d'écarter les yeux de confusion.

"Alva ?!"  
"Oui ! C'est ça ! Alva !"  
Cela n'arrangea rien "Mais comment t'as fait pour arriver jusqu'ici juste en..."

Il finit par soupirer et balança les bras, renonçant à une explication. Les gosses, que ce soit à Sabbatacle ou ailleurs, il avait jamais compris. Delilah sembla ne pas remarquer la confusion de son nouvel ami et se mit à sautiller. 

"J'ai vu de la fumée et je me suis dit que je trouverais de l'aide. Comme tu connais, tu peux me dire où c'est ?"  
"Et quoi ? T'y retournerais, comme ça, avec tes petites pattes ?"  
"Oui !"  
"Absolument pas. Tu vas encore te perdre et te retrouver sur la route toute seule en pleine nuit"  
"Je sais camper !"  
"Y a des assassins, à Sabbatacle"  
"Même pas peur !"  
"Tu sais ce que c'est, un assassin ?"  
"J'ai quand même pas peur !"  
"Y a des loups, aussi"  
"... Mais euh..." 

La petite baissa la tête, visiblement déçue d'apprendre que son plan ne marcherait pas. Sean leva les yeux au ciel, réalisant la seule option qu'il restait. Il râla de désespoir. Tant pis pour le prochain village, il aura du retard. Il allait probablement se prendre plus d'un sermon une fois rentré mais il subirait sûrement bien pire si on apprenait qu'il avait laissé la gamine se débrouiller seule... Encore plus si des éclaireurs la retrouvaient et accusaient la province de l'avoir kidnappée. 

"Bon allez, je te ramène"  
Elle retrouva instantanément son sourire "On va marcher ensemble ? Tu me tiendras la main ?"  
"Ça va pas ? À pied, on est encore là demain" 

Delilah n'eut même pas le temps de hausser un sourcil. Après quelques secondes de lutte contre les buissons et de jurons interrompus de justesse, Sean réussit enfin à extirper la capricieuse de sa cachette. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec un petit air de fierté quand la gamine lâcha un "wouah" prolongé, des paillettes dans les yeux. L'aîné secoua la tête en attachant son sac au porte bagage avant de prendre la petite par la taille et l'installer par-dessus. Il prit place à son tour, se tournant brièvement vers Delilah en liant ses cheveux noirs de deux tours d'élastique. 

"Tu t'accroches, hein ?"  
"Oui, oui !"

La fillette enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Sean qui manqua de s'étrangler à la pression soudaine. Un rapide coup d'œil à la carte plus tard -plus par principe, il connaissait la route vers Alva par cœur-, il mit ses lunettes et lança le moteur, grinçant des dents au piaillement de Delilah qui balançait les jambes en s'esclaffant, frappant accidentellement les tibias du conducteur. Ce dernier roula des yeux, réclama le calme et se lança sur la route. 

Ils avaient passé plusieurs heures à rouler aussi vite que la capricieuse pouvait les entraîner sans danger. Sean avait la migraine à force de se concentrer pour éviter les bosses et nids de poule si typiques des chemins de la province et qui, plus d'une fois, l'avaient renvoyé de force dans sa chambre, au repaire. Il ne savait pas ce qui arriverait à Delilah s'il faisait pas gaffe et il ne voulait pas trop y penser. Il suffisait d'un coup d'œil à la bouille de la gamine pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait sûrement jamais subi de seconde mort. Il n'allait pas changer ça.  
Alva devait être à quelques dizaines de minutes de route à présent. Sean soupira et ralentit la capricieuse, posant le pied au sol quand elle fut complètement arrêtée. Si leur destination n'était plus très loin, c'était également le cas de la frontière. Et donc... 

"Attends deux secondes," dit-il en descendant du véhicule, dépliant la béquille d'un coup de pied "faut que je me change"  
"Bah pourquoi ? T'es pas sale"  
"Nan mais si on me voit en dehors de Sabbatacle avec cette tenue, je risque d'avoir des problèmes"  
"Pourquoi ?"

Sean s'était figé sur place, tournant lentement la tête vers la gamine pour l'interroger du regard. Quand il reçut la même expression confuse et curieuse, il secoua la tête.

"Longue histoire, cherche pas"

Plutôt crever que passer une éternité à expliquer à une gamine insouciante les concepts d'assassinat, de province maudite et de proscription. Et il n'allait pas non plus lui raconter la dernière fois qu'il avait oublié de se changer. De toute façon, il n'avait toujours pas compris comment il avait réussi à échapper aux balles des soldats nerveux qu'il avait croisé par extrême malchance. Le regard noir que lui avait adressé Ophélie à son retour lui revenait encore dans ses pires cauchemars.  
Il tira sur le lin de sa chemise et ôta le vêtement, frissonnant un peu quand la brise de fin d'après-midi vint frapper son torse couvert par un simple débardeur gris sombre. Tandis qu'il pliait grossièrement l'uniforme pour le cacher au fond du sac accroché à son cyclo, Delilah se remit à piailler en désignant le cou de l'adolescent. 

"Oh, t'as un collier avec une madame !"  
L'assassin baissa la tête, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la médaille miraculeuse pendouillant sur sa poitrine "... Oui ?"  
"Mon amie, elle a le même" déclara la fillette, toute contente de trouver des points communs entre ses amis "Elle s'occupe du cimetière"

L'adolescent acquiesça sans savoir quoi rajouter. Il remonta sur son cyclo, répondant aux questions incessantes de la petite par des réponses monosyllabiques.

"Tu travailles aussi dans un cimetière ?"  
"Non"  
"Mon amie avec le collier, c'est aussi l'amie de ma grande sœur et elles s'aiment très fort"  
"Hm-hm"  
"Un jour, on va habiter toutes les trois dans une grande maison"  
"Hmm..."  
"On aura un grand jardin avec plein de jolies fleurs, peut-être des animaux comme des poules ou des chats, on passera plein de temps ensemble en jouant de la musique..."  
"..."  
"Je l'ai déjà imaginé avec des peluches et ma maison de poupée !"  
"Dis, tu veux jouer à un jeu ?"  
"Oh oui !!"  
"Ça s'appelle le roi du silence"  
"Oh non, je l'aime pas ce jeu là... On peut chanter, plutôt ?"  
"Si tu fais ça, je siffle pour faire rappliquer les loups"  
"Maaaiiis euuuh! J'suis sûre que tu sais même pas faire ça, en vrai !"  
"Bien sûr que si. On les appelle quand Néosalem vient nous embêter et ils dévorent les orteils des soldats"  
"Menteur !"  
"Tous les mois, on envoie un grand sac d'orteils qu'on a retrouvés dans la forêt aux toges"  
"Gros menteur !"  
"On raconte que des dizaines de soldats doivent racheter des chaussures au moins trois tailles plus petites après leur passage à Sabbatacle"  
"Menteur, menteur n'apporte que malheur !" 

Sean perdit toute façade et ricana quand Delilah donna des petits coups de poings dans son dos. Il lui indiqua de se raccrocher à sa taille et relança le moteur. Le reste du trajet se passait calmement, jusqu'à ce que la gamine ait décidé de désobéir aux lois et se mit à fredonner, ici et là, affichant un grand sourire mêlant joie et défi. L'assassin finit par laisser-faire, le bruit du moteur couvrant de toute façon un peu la voix de la petite fille.  
Et puis, finalement, c'était pas si mal. 

Enfin, les murs d'Alva apparurent à l'horizon. Sean décida de faire profil bas et fit descendre Delilah du cyclo avant de le cacher dans les fourrés, arrangeant les branches des buissons pour qu'ils recouvrent complètement le véhicule. Il prit ensuite la main de la fillette et les deux terminèrent la route à pied, pénétrant sans problème dans l'enceinte de la petite ville. Immédiatement, Sean se sentit mal à l'aise. Bien que la fin d'après-midi faisait qu'il n'y avait plus tant de personnes dans les rues, il pouvait tout de même sentir des dizaines de regards s'attarder sur lui. Il baissa la tête, espèrant que ce n'était que son imagination et son mépris des villes et des foules. Ou du moins que ces regards étaient dûs à la petite qui lui tenait la main et pas parce qu'ils avaient compris d'une façon ou d'une autre qui il était. Son angoisse parut contagieuse puisque Delilah releva les yeux vers lui, l'air interrogateur. Il secoua la tête, s'efforçant à ne pas paraître trop inquiet ou impatient. 

"Bon, elle est où, cette auberge ?" lança-t-il dans l'espoir d'abréger son passage  
"Oh, pas très loin. J'crois qu'elle était à côté d'un magasin avec une façade bleue et- Sophie!!"

La fillette lâcha la main de Sean, manqua de s'étaler au sol et courut dans les bras d'une jeune fille qui, jusque là, était assise sur les marches du porche de l'auberge, son visage angoissé dans les mains. À la voix de sa cadette, elle s'était immédiatement relevée et avait attrapé la petite. L'aînée la serra contre elle, les lèvres agitées par le déversement d'inquiétudes et de soulagements qu'elle partageait avec sa petite sœur. Sean soupira et observa l'horizon un instant en grimaçant. Le soir approchait et il était maintenant encore plus loin du prochain village qu'avant. Il allait sûrement avoir beaucoup de retard, ça mettra ses contacts en colère, ils iront se plaindre à Pénélope et Ophélie et là...  
Il était sur le point de faire demi tour quand il sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa jambe. Il baissa la tête et vit Delilah le regarder avec un gigantesque sourire.

"Merci ! Tu sais, Sophie, elle avait déjà demandé de l'aide à des gardes mais ils ont dit qu'ils pourraient pas aider avant demain. Heureusement que t'étais là, John !"  
Il secoua la tête en retenant un petit rire "Ça se prononce Seán, Deya"  
"Ah, ok" elle ne perdit pas son sourire "Tu veux rester pour le souper ?"  
"Désolé, je peux pas. J'ai du travail, tu sais ?"  
"Oh... Une prochaine fois ?" 

Sean sourit tristement et marmonna une réponse insincère, ne se fatiguant pas à expliquer à la petite pourquoi ce serait sans doute un non. Il comprenait toujours pas les gosses mais, eux, au moins, ils s'embêtaient pas avec des idées bien en place. Il ébouriffa une dernière fois la tignasse rousse de la gamine avant de la renvoyer vers sa sœur qui, de loin, hocha la tête pour le remercier sans oser trop s'approcher. Il rendit le geste et s'éloigna enfin, préparant déjà l'explication qu'il allait devoir donner pour son retard.


End file.
